The invention relates to a method according to the and arrangement for a switching regulator.
Such a switching regulator is disclosed in Electronics, Nov. 8, 1971, Vol. 44, No. 23, page 79.
Switching regulator are often equipped with current limiting devices which switch off the switching regulator actuator if the load currents are too high, see, for example, DE 3,402,479.A1. In the switching regulator according to DE 3,402,479.A1 a voltage corresponding to the load current is formed in the load circuit and rots in a controlling manner on the pulse frequency modulator. In the switching regulator according to EP 27,847.A1 a signal is picked up which is a function of the current through the actuator and this signal is employed together with a signal that is proportional to the load current to control the pulse width modulator.